Akatsuki Lemons
by DraconianKat
Summary: As the title says. I've put lemons in my stories before, but this is my first time writing lemons for their own sake. Requests accepted. (Even if I've already done it. Pm me with any info)
1. Itachi Uchiha

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

"NOOOO!" You sat bolt upright sweating and tears streaming down your face. It was another nightmare of that horrible crime you committed. Your best friend, Gina, had been smuggling information that was believed to bring about the village's destruction. You had been ordered to kill her on the charge of treason, but with her final moment, she told you the truth that had been covered up. You did your best to block out the face of your dying friend, but when you slept it came back relentlessly.

You pulled your knees to your chest and tried to comfort yourself. You doubted anyone here would comfort you. After all, this was the Akatsuki. You had been allowed to join because of your amazing medical skills and because you had abandoned your village after learning the truth. Everyone else here was an S-rank criminal so you doubted there was much soul left in any of them. With, maybe, the exception of Tobi.

You froze when you heard a light tap on the door. You had woken someone up with your scream, no doubt. The only question now was who did you wake?

"C-Come in." You manage while still sobbing.

The door opened and light from outside your door came flooding in. Because of this, you couldn't quite see who it was. You hoped and prayed it wasn't Hidan. That guy gave you the creeps.

The figure entered and closed the door. When he turned around, you could see the very visible blood red sharingan. It was Itachi Uchiha. That made sense. Your room was right next to his. He slowly made his way over to you and sat on the edge of your bed.

You swallowed hard not knowing what to say. Of all the members, Itachi was the hardest to read. You didn't fully know why but you always found yourself attracted to him. Of course the man was gorgeous but you felt like it went beyond his appearance.

Itachi reached up and brushed your tears gently away. "You had a nightmare."

You nodded but then clarified. "I-It was about s-something I did…"

Itachi kept his hand on the side of your face and brushed another tear.

"I-I had to k-kill my best friend…" You continued. "I-I didn't want to… b-but I-I…I thought…"

"Shhh… It's over now." Itachi responded as pulled you into his arms and held you against his bare chest.

"Itachi… I just want to forget…"

He pushed you away but only enough so that he could make eye contact with your (e/c) orbs. "I think I can help with that." He pressed his lips kindly on yours.

The tears vanished as your eyes flew open in surprise. Itachi had given no indication this was coming, but then again this was Itachi. You let your eyes fall closed as you enjoyed this perfect moment.

He broke the kiss and studied your face. "Did that help?"

You gave a nod. "Can we do it again?" You voice was quiet, but Itachi had heard you because he pressed his lips against yours.

This time it was more firm and you felt yourself melt. The kiss deepened and Itachi placed his hand on the back of your head playing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Your hands almost moved on their own as they did the same thing. His hair was light and soft, and out of its usual ponytail for sleeping. Itachi laid the two of you down, discarded the blanket to the floor, and positioned himself on top of you.

He gently tried to wiggle his tongue into your mouth. You were a little hesitant at first but then granted his wish. He explored every crevice and then began to dance with your tongue. You feel a small fire start on your cheeks as you boldly start to play back.

You stop for a moment and push him up, breaking the kiss, because you remembered why he was such an asset to the Akatsuki.

"What's wrong?" His crimson eyes peering into your soul.

"This isn't a genjutsu, is it?"

You hear him chuckle slightly. "No, dear (y/n). I wouldn't do that to you, not tonight."

"Okay good." With force that even surprised yourself, you flipped the two of you over so you were on top of him. You kissed his lips then went to his neck, then trailed down his bare chest. Although each man was different, you had been with one before so you had an idea of what to do. As you kissed his muscular torso, you began to nip just slightly. You could feel him tense slightly in reaction and it encouraged you to keep going. You trailed back up his body and found his mouth yet again.

He pulled your (f/c) pj shirt off, tossed it to the floor, and flipped both of you back over. He began the same treatment you had just given him, but he took it a step further. Since you didn't wear a bra to bed, his mouth quickly found its way to the top of the mountains that boldly declared you were a woman. Taking the most sensitive part into his mouth, he flicked it with his tongue as his hand massaged and lightly teased the other. You arched your back and let out a soft moan as the valley between your legs grew moist.

Itachi switched sides to give the other side the same treatment. You sighed again with pleasure as your hands ran down his chiseled torso gliding over every inch. You let your hands go lower till they ready the waist of his silk pj pants and you lightly tug on them.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and locked his eyes with yours. "I won't be able to stop if we go farther, are you sure that's what you want?"

You nodded.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Itachi, I'm sure."

He lifted your hips and removed your pj bottoms in one smooth motion leaving you completely vulnerable before him. He claimed your mouth a little rougher and then worked his way down kissing and nipping as he went. Once he was at his destination, he used his tongue to send waves of intense pleasure through your body.

You moaned loudly in response.

He stopped a moment. "You need to be quiet, otherwise we'll wake someone."

You didn't want that so you grabbed your pillow and pressed it over your mouth as Itachi returned to what he was doing. Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore, he stepped it up another notch by inserting two fingers. You almost squeal in response but the pillow saved you. He pumped his fingers inside of you several times while still keeping his tongue doing what it had been.

Your body became too hot for you to keep the pillow over your face so you discarded it. Little whimpers and moans escaped your lips as Itachi drove you nearly to the breaking point. He stopped just in time to leave you craving it.

He removed his pants and lined himself up with you.

"Wait!" You called out.

You felt him tremble a bit as he restrained himself. "(Y/n), I told you I can't stop…"

You pushed him up and gently grabbed a hold of the piece of him that was craving you. "I'm not telling you to stop." Was all you said before taking him into your mouth.

Itachi let out a very satisfied groan as you bobbed your head, hopefully driving him as wild as he had driven you. The soft vocal sounds that escaped his lips told you that you were doing exactly that.

Finally, he'd had enough and pulled himself out of your mouth and returned you to your back. He once again lined himself up and thrust inside of you. You let out a sudden blissful gasp as he completely filled you. He let out a deep throated groan as he began to move.

The feel of his thrusts causes you to moan as you felt the pleasure building. You couldn't remember the last time you had felt this good and there was no trace of your nightmare in your thoughts. The creaking mattress and the stifled pleasure sounds filled the room as his pace quickened.

You decided to change things up a bit so you flipped him onto his back and you were now on top. You set the pace slowly at first as you gyrate your hips. As you did this, Itachi thrust his hips up and hit the perfect spot causing you to throw your head back.

It was a perfect dance and if felt like the two of you had done this many times before. You were made for each other. The heat and blissful tension began to build in the room as you quickened your pace. You felt yourself reach the breaking point and the wave of ecstasy came crashing down, sending white hot flashes searing through your whole body.

You collapsed on top of your new lover only to have him move out from under you and position himself behind you. You moaned as he re-entered you from behind. He placed a firm grasp on your hips and quickly picked up the pace causing you to feel yourself build up again as he hit the right spot.

You grabbed your pillow again and pressed your face into it because you were unable to control the noises that were escaping your mouth. How could he expect you to be quiet when he was making you feel this amazing?

The wave was building again but this time it was coming more quickly. As you felt him firm up even more inside you it pushed you over the edge. The two of you sang a chorus of moans and groans as you shattered the glass ceiling together.

Itachi kissed your back and fell onto you causing you to collapse all the way to the bed. Both of you breathed heavily and tried to regain your strength. It only took a moment, then Itachi pulled out and flopped on the bed beside you.

He placed his hand on the side of your face and locked his eyes with yours. "Did I help you forget? Even for a little while?"

You placed your hand on his, turned your face into it and kissed his palm. "You did more than that… I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, (y/n)."


	2. Kakuzu

_**Kakuzu**_

Inspiration for this OC's ability came from Yang from RWBY. (When she takes a hit, she turns around and uses the force for her own attack.)

You were following closely behind the man known as Kakuzu and his annoying, Jashin worshiping, partner. You were a bounty hunter that liked to go for the biggest catch and Kakuzu was one of the biggest. His village was so scared of him that they decided to put a bounty on his head and it was a large one.

You were originally from the Village Hidden in the Stone, so you knew nothing about the man. It had been sheer coincidence that you saw him go into the same bounty office that you had just come out of. Ever since then, you'd been following them. You were a former Anbu member so your stealth was incredible and right now you were lying in wait for your moment to strike.

Kakuzu and his partner stopped and you did the same. The partner walked off announcing loudly that he had to piss. You just shook your head in annoyance and had no clue how the two could work together. Now was your chance!

You leapt from the bushes giving a solid kick to Kakuzu's back which sent him slamming into the ground face first. You landed on top of him and quickly grabbed both his arms pinning them behind his back.

"Come along peacefully and I promise to hand you in alive." You told him allowing a sense of arrogance to fill your voice.

Suddenly! His arms shot out with tentacles attached to them and slammed you against a tree. The large man freed his hands and quickly placed one on your throat.

"Did you really think I would be that easy to capture?"

Because of the force that happened when he slammed you into the tree, you were able to use a monster grip and rip his hand off of your throat. Your jutsu allowed you to take the impact and force of physical attacks and channel it into your body and use it when you attacked.

"I'm not an easy opponent either, dear Kakuzu. I suggest you don't underestimate me."

"What The Hell?! I leave for two minutes to piss and you decide to duke it out with a hot (h/c)!"

"Stay out of this, Hidan." Kakuzu ordered.

"Alright, fine! Rob me of my fun."

"Kakuzu, honey, if you're done chatting, I'd like to take you in now." You taunted as you placed your hands on your hips.

"I'm not coming with you."

"Oh yes you are!" You leapt into action throwing a flurry of fists and kicks at him. He defended just as you expected he would. You landed in a few good solid kicks and punches, but so did he. That was okay because it just gave you more strength to throw back in his face. Finally, you sent him flying.

"Come on, Kakuzu! Quite playing around and finish her already!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up, Hidan!" You and Kakuzu snapped back in unison.

However, Kakuzu took his partner's advice and removed his large black cloak revealing a black muscle shirt and oh lord that body! It was amazing and almost made you forget you were supposed to be fighting him. That was, until you saw his back open up and four creatures, each with a different mask, grow and stand at his side awaiting his command.

You may have been cocky at times but you were smart enough to know when you were in over your head. So, you did the only thing any respectable person would do. Plead for your life. Okay maybe plead isn't quite the right word, but that's how a man would see it.

You held your hands up in surrender. "I concede!"

"What?!" Kakuzu shouted confused.

"I concede!" You repeated. "You win. If you let me walk away now, I'll never pursue you again."

"Empty words, they mean nothing."

"Would this mean something?" You ask as you pull off your (f/c) t-shirt and discard it on the ground, revealing your (f/c) bra which held your (b/s) bust perfectly. You point to the money belt that's around your waist. After all, who could resist money? You knew you couldn't.

"Damn that's a fine piece of ass!" Hidan interrupted again.

"Shut up, Hidan!" Kakuzu lashed out.

Hidan's comments hadn't bothered you, because between leaving the village and becoming a bounty hunter you'd had to do a few 'favors' in order to get money to live off of. So needless to say, you were the farthest thing from shy.

"So what do you say Kakuzu? I give you my full money belt and you spare my life."

He was silent for several moments, then spoke. "Deal."

You smirked. It seemed that the two of you spoke the same language. You walked over to Kakuzu, after his friends disappear back inside his body, undo your money belt and hand it to him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." You stretch out your hand to shake his.

He accepts. You turned to leave but he refused to let you go.

"I kinda need my hand if you want me to leave." You told him.

Without warning, Kakuzu grabs you by the waist and throws you over his shoulder and starts walking. Hidan, of course, joined him.

"What the hell?! We had a deal!" You shouted.

"The deal was to spare your life, you never said anything about letting you go."

"THAT'S…!" You thought for a moment. He had you there. You made a mental note to make sure you clarified next time. "Fine… But you can put me down! I can walk, you know!"

"Carrying you is faster."

"Damn it! Kakuzu!" You started slamming your fists on him to try and be an annoyance. "I said! PUT ME DOWN!"

You felt a sharp sting shoot through your rear.

"OW! What the hell was that?"

"Something to get you to shut up."

"Hey, Kakuzu, let me do it next time. You got to have all the fun fighting her." Hidan complained.

"No thanks! I'll settle down!" You quickly cooperate. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Back to base. The boss will want to see you."

Time skip

A month later, the boss, Pein, accepted you into the Akatsuki and assigned you a room and had you partner up with Tobi, since he didn't have a partner yet.

Because you were the new recruit and you were a woman, you got plenty of 'attention' especially from Hidan. However, the only one that you were interested in, was also the only one who wasn't giving you the time of day. Kakuzu. You couldn't really blame him though and you didn't want to annoy him any more than you already had, so you let him be.

One morning, you sat in the living room and ate your breakfast when you heard the boss and Konan going at it in his office.

"Lucky bitch…" you groaned. It had been too long since the last time you saw any of that kind of action. You decided not to torture yourself and you went into your room. You flopped on your bed and slid your hand down to your lower region. It wasn't the same but it was the best you could do right now.

Once you finished, you decided to go have a shower. The hot water ran down your body and you wondered what it would be like with Kakuzu… You felt yourself get turned on just by thinking about it. You shoved the thought from your mind knowing it would probably never happen, no matter how much you wanted it.

You finished your shower and realized that someone had snatched your clothes and left only a small beach towel for you to cover yourself.

"DEIDARA! HIDAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" the two were an unlikely pair but they had teamed up to try and see you naked.

You burst out of the bathroom and started to charge when you crashed into none other than Kakuzu. You fell backward, but he didn't, and your towel fell off leaving you completely exposed.

Kakuzu's unique red and jade eyes studied your figure.

"Sorry about that." You apologized as you stand up and wrap the towel around yourself again. "I'll get out of your way."

You move to do just that when he firmly grabs your arm.

"What the-! I said I was sorry!"

He didn't say a word and he dragged you down the hall to his bedroom and threw you onto the bed. He climbed on top of you and had his fully uncovered head and face inches from yours.

"You've been avoiding me." He finally said.

"No, just giving you space." You clarified.

"Well, I don't need any more space." His voice had a low growl and it cause the area between your thighs to react.

He ripped the towel away from you and sat up taking in the view.

"You like what you see?" You seduced.

"That's a stupid question." Kakuzu stripped down and was now just in his boxers. You could see his arousal already begging for freedom.

"I see what you mean." You joked.

Threads wrapped around your ankles and slowly coiled around up your legs. He dominated you and pressed his mouth possessively on yours. Your hands went into his silky hair and you boldly asked for entrance into his mouth. He accepted but only to turn the tables on you and dive his tongue into your mouth. You gasped a little surprised but recovered quickly and let him have his way.

Both of his hands roughly fondled the two mounds on your chest as tentacles wrapped around your wrists and held them above your head. The threads around your legs started moving again and they found the treasure that was between your thighs.

You moaned loudly breaking his dominance on your mouth. He didn't seem to mind as he shifted his attention to your neck and started to bite, but not too hard. The pleasure built up as you squirmed under him and your whole body screamed it's delight at what he was doing to you.

He firmly pinched the peaks of your bosom and the black extention of him snaked its way into your dripping wet folds. You cry out loudly in bliss and you feel Kakuzu smile against your skin just before he migrated to one of the peaks he had just been teasing. Instead of using his tongue, he used black threads from his mouth and it drove you wild. You arched your back pressing yourself against him.

He moved to the other mound and gave it the same treatment. You shook your head side to side crying out in ecstasy and feeling that familiar build up in your core.

"Kakuzu… If you don't stop…"

"That's the idea, (Y/n)."

"But… Ah!... I… AH!" Words would not come out of your mouth as every part of your body experience immense pleasure.

You cried out at the top of your lungs as the white hot jolts of bliss shot through your body. Kakuzu backed off of you and lifted you into the air with his tentacles. He removed them from inside you and pulled his boxers off.

"Now you're ready for me."

He lowered you until you lined up with him. Your juices trickled down onto him just from the gentle teasing prod he was giving you.

"Oh for the love of my sanity! Will you just put it in already!" You craved him now more than ever and you didn't want to wait.

"As you wish." He placed his hands on your hips and thrust hard into you.

"AH! F*** you're big!"

"Damn straight!"

He thrust quickly and firmly into you causing you to moan loudly with each one. You were sure the whole base was hearing this and you didn't care. It felt incredible. No man before had made you feel like this!

He placed you on the bed on your hands and knees then continued to pound into you. You felt the wave building again. You felt a sharp sting on your rear just like the first day you met Kakuzu. This time it shot pleasure along with it's pain.

"Ah! … Yes!" Was all you could manage.

He did it again and got a similar response.

Both of you filled the air with moans and cries of ecstasy. He stung your rear a few more times until finally you both felt the crashing wave of pleasure wash over you. You felt yourself clamp tightly around him as he released into you.

Kakuzu retreated all of his threads and you collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. He wasn't as weak but he joined you on the bed anyway.

"So… was this… just for shits and giggles? Or… do I actually… mean something to you?" You huffed.

"You're the first woman in a long time who gets me… I want to keep you."

He had sidestepped the question but you knew he was really saying that you meant something to him.

"That's fine by me."


	3. Kisame Hoshigaki

_**Kisame Hoshigaki**_

You were at the Akatsuki base and had just finished the dishes from dinner. They had asked you to join because of your unique ability to turn your whole body into granite. It was more of a defence but you could turn only your fists into stone so that your exceptional taijutsu skills would do more damage.

However, there was no one for you to be paired up with at the moment so the boss asked you to stay behind and keep an eye on things. The person you wanted to be teamed up with the most was Kisame Hoshigaki.

You had always like sharks as a kid and now that you were older, seeing a shark man with amazing muscles made you go weak in the knees. However… He was also your rival. He looked hot, but his indifference to you drove you crazy.

Whenever he would be training, you turned it into some kind of competition. Funny enough, he actually accepted your challenges. He usually won, but that didn't stop you from trying to best him at something… anything.

You went to your room and flopped on your bed. The base was abnormally quiet because everyone was away. Wait a minute… with everyone away, you could finally enjoy the steam room and not worry about Hidan trying to seduce you. Or if it wasn't Hidan it was Tobi playing some dumb trick.

"I'm not going to waste this chance!" You said aloud.

You grabbed your (f/c) towel and headed to the steam room. There was a little a little foyer before the actual steam room so you just stripped down there. Once every last stitch of clothing had been removed, you wrapped your large towel around yourself and entered.

You liked lots of steam so you made sure you got plenty of it. You laid flat on your back, one knee propped up, and an arm over your eyes as you just let the heat soak into your body. You let yourself relax a little too much and felt yourself start to doze.

You were brought back to reality when you felt a brief gust of cool air. You sat bolt upright and made sure nothing was in plain view.

"Hidan, if that's you, I'm gunna tell Kakuzu on you." This had been a threat that had scared him off in the past.

"Good thing I'm not Hidan then." Came the familiar shark man's voice.

"Kisame? What are you and Itachi doing back so early?"

He made his way to you and sat down only a few feet away. You could see that he was only in a towel too.

"The situation didn't work out in our favor so we decided to leave it alone."

"Do you always come to the steam room after a mission?"

"I figured I'd join you."

"Ok…" That didn't answer your question. "Just don't get any funny ideas, fish face."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What kind of funny ideas would you be referring to?"

You blushed slightly. "You know what I mean!"

He was suddenly behind you and whispered into your ear. "I'm not sure I do. You should clarify for me."

You felt your body heat up and it wasn't from the steam. Just what was he planning to do?

"If you don't tell me…" He firmly grabbed both of your breasts from behind causing you to gasp. "Then I guess I'll just have to figure it out." He began kissing and biting your neck as he fondled you.

You couldn't help but moan. You had fantasized about Kisame doing something like this to you but had decided not to entertain it, since you never thought it would happen. But he was your rival! Why was he doing this?

"Why…?" was all you could manage.

His grasp on your breasts was amazing and it seemed like he knew exactly what to do in order to turn you on.

"Because I can't keep my hands off of you any longer." He gave a squeeze that was tighter than the rest and your towel came undone. He returned to nipping at the soft spot on your neck grazing his pointed teeth against your flesh.

You tilted your head to the side enjoying the pleasure that he was giving you. He removed one of his hands and placed it on your thigh then slowly traced his fingers up. You shivered at his touch despite the heat. His fingers migrated and lightly touched the warmth between your legs.

"Stop!" you shouted as you suddenly stood up. He could have held you there but he didn't. You weren't going to let your rival win this one.

"Didn't you find that enjoyable?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"It was…"

You saw Kisame's eyes study you. You looked down and realized the towel had not made the trip with you when you stood up. You quickly tried to cover yourself. He stood up and started walking towards you. You couldn't help but retreat. You wanted nothing more than to stand your ground but deep down you knew you wanted him.

"There's no need to cover up."

Your back hit a wall.

"You're beautiful." His face came within inches of yours. His lips dominated yours and his hands caressed every inch of your body. One hand found its way to your treasure and he thrust two fingers inside. You gasped and arched your back giving him the perfect opportunity to grab your (h/l) (h/c) hair and assault your stretched neck with kisses. You let out a moan as a pleasurable heat built up in waves.

You were at his mercy, not that you completely minded, but now it was time to turn the tables. You flipped the two of you around so that he was pressed against the wall. You hadn't seen when, but his towel was no longer around his waist.

You grasped onto him firmly and he let out a deep throated groan. Taking that as your signal to continue, you knelt down and slowly put him into your mouth. He grabbed your hair and tried to force you to move your head, but you held firm and continued to tease him.

"(Y/n)..."

That was the reaction you wanted. You rewarded him by bobbing your head and slowly picking up the pace.

Finally, he'd had enough and pulled you by the hair to a standing position and reclaiming his dominance by pinning you against the wall. His hands made their way to your rear and he lifted you. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust inside you. You let out a loud moan at the incredible feeling of him inside you.

He began to move and slowly picked up the pace. You couldn't help but moan with each thrust which turned to cries of sheer bliss as he hit the perfect spot.

"Kisa...me!"

"Yes! Say it again!" He ordered.

The pleasure was building. You could feel it every time he drove into you.

"Ki.. same!"

"Louder, (Y/n)!"

"KISAME!" You shouted as the dam broke and the waves of ecstasy washed over you causing you to tighten around him extending its duration and bringing on his release.

The two of you were still for a moment before you tried to stand. He pulled out of you and you almost collapsed onto the floor, but he caught you.

"Looks like I win this one too." He teased.

"Just wait, I'll get you next time." You jested back.

"We will see, (Y/n), we shall see."


	4. Pein

_**Pein**_

You sat in the office of the Akatsuki hideout, just like you had been asked to do. A man named Itachi had approached you while you were tending to your garden. He said that your unique ability to use an Ice Style jutsu would be a good asset to the Akatsuki.

You were banished from your village because they felt you were too dangerous to keep around. It didn't bother you any. Your parents were both dead and you didn't know of any other living family. So you gave them the middle finger and left. It wasn't long after that when Itachi showed up at your doorstep.

You were getting tired of your (h/c) hair being tied back in a ponytail, so you released it and it fell in waves to about the middle of your back. You ran your hands through it to fluff it out and ease some of the lingering tension on your scalp.

"Thank you for waiting." A deep voice spoke from behind you.

You almost jumped but quickly recovered your composure. You turned around and saw an orange haired man with several piercings on his face. He also had the Rinnegan. Something you thought had only been a legend.

"Of course, I'm curious as to why you wanted to see me."

The man made his way to the chair behind the desk you were sitting in front of and sat down. "I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. You were brought here because I wanted you here." He spoke with authority and you liked that.

Men who were unsure of themselves were cowards. Pein was the exact opposite. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my abilities. So do I have to sign a contract or something?" After what you'd seen from Itachi when he placed you under a genjutsu and seeing the confidence Pein displayed, you were more than willing to join up with them.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." He stood up and stepped out from behind the desk. "Come here, (Y/N)."

You stood up out of your chair and did as he asked. Once you were in reach, he grabbed you and bent you backwards so that your back was resting on the desk. His Rinnegan eyes pierced your (e/c) ones. Your hands were pinned above your head.

"What are you doing?!" You asked starting to feel a little nervous, which was weird for you.

"To join the Akatsuki, I need you to know who is in charge. As far as this organization goes, I am a god! Do you submit?"

You weren't quite sure what you were submitting to, but you knew if you said no then he would probably kill you.

"I submit." You answered.

His mouth suddenly claimed yours and his tongue forced its way into your mouth exploring every inch. Now you understood. He was exerting his authority. To anyone else, they probably would have fought back, but you were turned on by his dominant behaviour. Pein knew what he wanted at was going for it.

He finally gave you a chance to breathe as he moved to your neck and found the sweet spot. His hands traveled to your breasts and he firmly began to message them. You could feel yourself already getting wet. You couldn't remember the last time a man made you feel this good.

Pein tore open your shirt and exposed your upper half. Your (f/c) bra holding you perfectly in place. He used a kunai to cut it off of you and quickly took one of your peaks into his mouth.

You moaned your pleasure.

He stopped a moment. "If you don't want others to hear, then I suggest you keep quiet."

"Let them hear! They can be as jealous as they want! I don't care!"

Pein smirked at you. "In that case…" He tore your shorts off and placed his mouth at the valley between your legs.

You practically screamed in ecstasy as his tongue drove you wild. It was as if he knew exactly where to hit you. The sounds that escaped your mouth could not be silenced even if you had wanted to stay quiet. His tongue was surprisingly cold but it made the feeling even more stimulating.

After several minutes of your erotic moans and twisting on his desk, he stopped briefly and removed his cloak to reveal a muscular torso. You could now see that the piercings went through his whole body.

You pulled yourself up off the desk, grabbed the waist of his pants, and pulled them down. His manhood had two small piercings. One at the base and one at the tip. You smiled at the thought of what it would feel like, then you took him into your mouth and began to play with the top piercing with your tongue.

Pein moaned his approval; it was music to your ears. You slowly began to take more of him into your mouth and gradually moved into bobbing your head. He grabbed a fist full of your (h/c) hair and forced you to move at the pace he wanted.

After some time, he pulled out of your mouth and stood you up. Keeping a hold on your hair, he bent you forward over the desk and thrust inside you.

You gasped as he filled you completely. Just like his tongue, his manhood was also cold and once again, this only added to the sensation. Because of the difference in temperature, you felt everything. You couldn't help but moan loudly as he thrust powerfully inside of you again and again. He felt amazing inside of you and it only made you crave more.

Without warning, he flipped you onto your back, placed one of your legs over his shoulder, then continued. One hand held your leg in place while the other firmly grasped your breast.

"Pein…! You truly… are… a god!" You moaned as he drove himself deeper and deeper. You felt him hit the perfect spot and gave a cry of pleasure. He continued to hit the spot causing you to moan louder and louder as he went faster and faster.

You felt the pleasure begin to build. You wanted to tell him to keep going but it seemed he already knew and he even picked up the pace. The desk creaked under you as you felt yourself getting closer and closer.

Finally! It felt like fireworks shot off inside your whole body as you felt yourself clench around him. You felt him hit his peak at the same time.

He pulled out of you and let you sit up, once you were able to, that is. He grabbed his Akatsuki cloak from the floor and tossed it to you.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, (Y/N)."


	5. Hidan

_**Hidan**_

You were in your room at the Akatsuki hideout admiring your handiwork. You had just finished painting your room red. It was your favorite colour so you took the initiative to personalize your room. You didn't think that Leader would complain too much. After all red paint was better than the blood Hidan always ended up getting everywhere.

You were a quiet person, but you were attracted to Hidan. How could you not be? He was hot! If you could choose any man to be your first, it would be him. Because he was the exact opposite of you, you wanted it to be him so he could help you break out of your shell.

You desperately wanted to be able to speak your mind boldly. You spoke your mind under your breath or only to those you trusted. However, with the Akatsuki, trust was not something that was easy to give or get.

You smiled, pleased with the way the room looked then you looked down at yourself. Your once white clothes were covered in red paint. You let out a quiet chuckle.

"I look like Hidan after his ritual."

You decided a shower was in order, so you grabbed your red towel and started to make your way to the bathroom. You were about to walk by the living room when you heard Hidan and Kakuzu talking.

"Now that's what I call a successful mission! Jashin must be f***ing pleased with me!"

"Go clean up. I can't stand the sight of you." Kakuzu complained.

"Ya, ya, I'm on it."

You pressed your back against the wall of the hallway, as if to hide from Hidan. The thought of Hidan naked in the shower as he scrubbed the blood from his body… You pressed your thighs together. Why did you have to be so attracted to a man that was the opposite of you?

"What the hell happened to you?"

You froze at the sound of Hidan's voice. You turned your head and locked eyes with him. His deep purple eyes reached to your soul leaving you speechless.

"Well?" He was still expecting an answer.

"I-I just finished painting my room…" You answered quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You painted your room red? Why?"

"Because… it's my favorite colour." You felt like a teenage girl with a crush. "Would you like to see?"

Hidan smirked at you and you felt heat flood your face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" You panicked and you waved your hands in front of you as if trying to erase what you just said.

He let out a chuckle. "Sure, (Y/N), I'll see your room."

You turned around and walked back to your room with Hidan right behind you. You opened the door and the two of you stepped inside.

"S-See?" You gestured to the center of the room, which is also where you moved the bed temporarily. You felt your face light on fire when you realized it looked like you were presenting the bed, not the room.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding when you said red was your favorite colour!"

"Damn straight." You responded shyly.

Suddenly! Hidan grabbed you and threw you on the bed. Your (e/c) eyes wide with shock as he climbed on top of you.

"You're a damn confusing woman, (Y/N). How can you be so f***ing shy and have a mouth like that?"

"I-I'm trying to break out of my shell…"

"I can help with that." He grabbed a firm hold of your breast, causing you to make a sound that was closer to a squeak than anything else.

He claimed your mouth and thrust his tongue inside. You were in complete shock that this was actually happening. You didn't really know what to do, but you knew that you wanted to touch him. So, you reached your hands up and played with his silver hair. He gave your breast another squeeze and you gasped in response, giving Hidan the opportunity he needed to drive his tongue deeper into your mouth.

After he was satisfied with the dominance he placed on your mouth, he moved to your neck's sweet stop and bit down. You cried out in pleasure. Because you'd never done this before, you didn't know if you would like the pain but you did. He bit down again and he got the same response.

He pulled away and tore open your shirt. Your red bra held you perfectly in place. He harshly grabbed the other breast, causing you arch your back. He slid his hand underneath and undid the back of your bra. He quickly removed it and immediately put his mouth on the peak of one of the breasts that was perfectly presented to him.

He bit down and a wave of painful pleasure shot through your body, causing you to pull on his hair. He growled in response. You pulled on his hair again as he bit down again.

After he had given both breasts the same treatment, he removed his pants revealing himself; fully erect waiting for you.

"Suck!" He ordered.

You got on your hands and knees and took him in your mouth. Because you knew he liked pain, you decided to use your teeth as you bobbed your head. Hidan responded by tightly grasping your (h/c) hair and moving your head faster.

After a while, Hidan pulled out of your mouth and pushed you backwards on the bed. He tore off your shorts revealing lacey red panties.

"Damn, (Y/N)! You're hot!"

You felt your face heat up and your lower region respond as he growled the words. He used a kunai and cut the panties off of you. Then he went down and bit down hard on your clit. Pain and pleasure felt like they shot through your body and up through the top of your head as you screamed.

Hidan reached up and firmly pinched your peaks at the same time, biting down again. Your whole body flashed hot as you arched your back and slapped your hands onto his forearms, digging your nails deep into his skin.

"H-Hidan! Please…"

"Please what?"

"Take me…" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"I can't hear you."

"Take me!" You were louder this time.

"Come on, (Y/N). Where's that dirty ass mouth of yours? Beg for it properly and I'll give it to you!"

"Damn it, Hidan! Fuck me already!" You practically shouted.

"Finally!"

Hidan thrust hard inside you and you cried out as the a new excruciating pain shot through your body.

"What the hell!? You were a virgin?!"

You nodded.

"Damn it! If I'd known that, I would have toned it down for you."

"No!" You spoke with surprising boldness. "Don't change a thing!"

The pain was quickly subsiding and you moved your hips under him.

Hidan smirked at you just before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into you. This time pure ecstasy escaped your lips.

He picked up the pace and you soon were swept away by the overwhelming pleasure that washed over you. He didn't even wait for you to recover before flipping you over and crashing into you from behind.

He grabbed your hair and pulled as he thrust into you. You couldn't silence the noises that were escaping your mouth. Hidan slapped your ass and that triggered the coil to to start winding up again.

He slapped you again and you cried out your approval of what he was doing as he drove deeper and harder into you. It didn't take near as long this time and, as he slapped your ass a third time, it felt like a gunshot of ecstasy shot through your body. Hidan pulled out and his hot seed landed all over your ass and your back.

You collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch your breath.

Hidan laid down beside you and stared up at the ceiling. "Best virgin I've ever fucked."

"Best first fuck." You told him as you huffed.

"Now you're mine. If anyone else touches you, I'll offer them up to Jashin."

"Fine by me. I don't want anyone else but you."


	6. Zetsu

_**Zetsu**_

OC Request for Kaneki_Kakashi_Zetsu (user from wattpad)

Name: Rena Haruko

Appearance: long white hair that covers her right eye; blue eyes; hourglass figure; loves to wear skinny jeans and t-shirts

Virgin? Yes

Personality: Tsundere; likes to swim and draw;

Best Friend: Itachi Uchiha

Swimming Buddy: Kisame

Hates: Hidan

 **Lemon Time**

I climbed out of the lake and wrapped my towel around my curvy frame. I _had_ been swimming with Kisame but then Hidan decided to show up and ruin it.

"Come on, Rena, we just got in." Kisame almost pleaded.

"Don't bother, Kisame. She's just a grumpy bitch who doesn't know how to have a good time." Hidan spoke before I had a chance to.

"Holy shit, Hidan. You're cranky cuz I won't sleep with you." I hated Hidan. From the first time he opened his mouth, I hated him. At first I kept my thoughts to myself, but as time went on, I became bolder with my opinion of him.

"It would be the best time of your life!"

"Keep dreaming, pervy man whore." I started walking away.

"What the hell did you call me?!"

I heard Kisame growl something at Hidan, but I couldn't make out what it was. I got to my room and put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil and flopped on my bed on my stomach. The pencil danced across the paper but I was quickly irritated. Thanks a lot, Hidan!

"What's wrong?"

I looked up and saw Itachi. "Hidan," I grumbled.

"Ignore him. He's not worth the energy, unless you know a way to kill him."

"I wish."

"You should finish your drawing of Zetsu. It will make you feel better."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Itachi."

"Anytime." Itachi left and I went back to work. My frustration came back because the light in here sucked. How was I supposed to relax when I didn't have the proper conditions to relax in?

"Why does the light in here have to suck balls?!"

"Is something bothering you, Rena?"

I jumped as Zetsu emerged from the floor.

"Holy shit, Zetsu! You scared me." I hated being scared but I would look past it this time, because it was Zetsu.

I quickly closed my sketchbook. I had been drawing him and I was pretty confident he didn't know about my feelings yet. He'd caught my attention ever since I arrived. He didn't crowd me and gave me space to be myself.

"Sorry." White Zetsu apologized.

I let out a sigh. "It's okay…"

"So what's bothering you?"

"I want to draw, but the lighting in here sucks."

Zetsu made a hand sign and a pod type thing emerged from the ground.

" _Get in,"_ Black Zetsu demanded, his deep voice reaching to my core.

"Please," White Zetsu added.

I was a little hesitant at first, but I figured that if I went with Zetsu, I could probably get away from everything for a few hours. I grabbed my stuff and climbed into the pod. It closed around me and I was in complete darkness.

When it opened again, I saw a huge cavern. There were vines trying to climb the walls and the ground was covered in foliage. There were even a couple of trees trying to defy the odds by growing in a place like this. The only light was what came through several cracks in the stone roof. It lit the area amazingly.

I searched for an entrance of sorts but there was nothing. The only way I was able to get here was because Zetsu brought me here.

"Zetsu, this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

I sat down and found that it was softer than I expected. I flipped to the drawing of Zetsu and my hand practically took over. After about an hour, I was starting to feel better.

"You're very talented." White Zetsu spoke softly over my shoulder.

My cheeks flared up. "I-I… You weren't…"

" _Why are you embarrassed? It was a compliment,"_ Black Zetsu asked.

"I-I just didn't expect you to see it… it's not done yet."

"May I see one that is done?"

My whole face was now on fire. The only drawings in this book were of Zetsu. Different perspectives and art styles. Some of them were even of him wearing next to nothing.

Black Zetsu grabbed the book out of my hands and started looking through it.

"That wasn't very nice," White Zetsu scolded.

" _I wanted to see."_ Pages flipped and both of them gazed at each page.

"Oh my."

I put my face in my hands. I knew exactly which one he stopped at. It was my favorite piece and it had gotten that same reaction out of Itachi when he first saw it. It was Zetsu in the nude but vines were covering the important part. His head tilted to the side and leaning on Black Zetsu's arm as he looked seductively forward. It had taken forever to draw but I was proud of it. However, I never expected Zetsu would _actually_ see it.

"Do you like it?" I asked sheepishly.

" _It doesn't quite do me justice."_

"Don't be rude." White Zetsu locked his eye with mine. "It's very good."

"I-I've never seen what you look like without a shirt… so I had to guess."

"Would you like to see?"

My eyes went wide. I didn't know what to say.

" _I'll take that as a yes."_

Zetsu stripped off his cloak and outer shell. He split into two people and stood proudly.

I was completely speechless. Both forms were magnificent! I blushed and turned my face away when I accidentally looked too low.

I heard both of them walk towards me. White Zetsu lifted my face and pressed his lips on mine. I gasped when I felt Black Zetsu's hands firmly grab my breasts. White Zetsu took the opportunity to place his tongue in my mouth. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Who knew I would end up kissing the man I had continually fantasised about.

We broke the kiss when we needed air.

"Do you want me, Rena?"

I nodded. "More than anything."

Black Zetsu removed my t-shirt and White Zetsu expertly undid my jeans. I tried to cover myself.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful."

" _Your ass and boobs are perfect."_ Black Zetsu grabbed both causing me to gasp again.

I felt a heat growing in between my legs and White Zetsu claimed my mouth. Smoothly and gently, I was laid on the grass and both Zetsus standing over me.

White Zetsu then removed my panties and Black Zetsu put one leg on either side of me, presenting himself to me.

" _Suck."_

I was unsure of what to do but I did as he asked. He groaned. Then I felt White Zetsu place his mouth on my heat. I cried out at the sudden pleasure.

Black Zetsu grabbed my hair and helped me to continue what he wanted me to do. I did my best but I couldn't help but moan at what White Zetsu was doing. I could feel myself dripping as his tongue worked it's magic. The two of them were like night and day. It was amazing!

Black Zetsu thrust himself further into my mouth and a warm salty substance filled my mouth.

" _Swallow."_

I did as he said.

Both of them stopped and moved me to a hands and knees position. This time White Zetsu was under me and Black Zetsu was behind me. White Zetsu took my sensitive peak into his mouth and used one hand to lightly pinch the other. His free hand migrated down and he gently inserted one finger. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach.

Black Zetsu started to spit and slowly insert a finger into my other hole. I was overwhelmed with what they were doing. There was no keeping me silent. It felt uncomfortable but amazing at the same time. The knot was getting tighter. I felt like I could burst.

White Zetsu used his fingers to stretch me and Black Zetsu did the same. I couldn't take it anymore and a wave of ecstasy crashed down as I cried out.

" _She's ready now."_

"I agree."

White Zetsu shifted and lined himself up with me. He placed both hands on my hips and guided me down. I whimpered at the unexpected pain. Thankfully, it quickly subsided.

Black Zetsu forced me down, so I was pressed against his other half, and inserted himself into the area he had prepared.

"Ah!" They were both so big!

"We'll give you a minute."

They both held still, but then I couldn't help but move. They took that as their cue and began to thrust. It was almost painful when Black Zetsu started moving, but as I adjusted, it became stimulating.

They moved in amazing rhythm. It was slow at first but then it picked up speed. I moaned loudly with every movement. Black Zetsu grabbed my hair and I dug my nails into White Zetsu's shoulders. I was feeling the spring in my stomach tighten up again.

The speed was kicked up another notch and I was pushed over the edge. It felt like fireworks shot off through my whole body. Both Zetsus joined me as they reached their peak.

They pulled out and I collapsed on the ground beside White Zetsu. Black Zetsu collapsed on the other side of me.

"Holy shit…" I huffed. Normally it was a phrase I used when I was irritated, but after _that_ , nothing else was coming to mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

" _I told you the picture didn't do me justice."_

"Then I guess I will have to draw a new one."


	7. Sasori

_**Sasori**_

 _Sasori is in human form because, despite brainstorming for a few weeks, I couldn't figure out how to make it work with his puppet body._

"Damn it!" You shouted as you threw out your umpteenth attempt. Being a calligrapher was hard. You always tried to put your all into each piece but for some reason you just couldn't get this one right.

You paced around the room in your favorite pj shorts and tank, running your hands through your (h/l)(h/c) hair.

"Why are you not cooperating for me?!" You raised your voice at the calligraphy brush in your hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?!" You shouted.

The door opened and there stood Sasori; the red-headed puppet master who had captured your heart as soon as you met him.

You felt a wave of calm wash over you as you locked eyes with him. "Oh… It's you, Sasori."

"Your ranting is breaking my concentration." He stated plainly.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to get this character right." You pulled out a picture of what the character was supposed to look like.

"Just keep it down." Sasori turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to you.

"You paint your puppets right?"

He nodded.

"So you understand the type of precision I have to deal with." You felt your face grow warm. "I don't suppose you could help me out?" You didn't normally ask for help, but it didn't seem like this was going to be something that you'd be able to do on your own.

He was silent for a moment then spoke. "Sit down."

You did as he said. The next thing you know, your arm moves by itself, dipping the brush in the ink and perfectly creating the character. Your jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?!"

"I used chakra strings."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about how you created the character! You only saw it once!"

Sasori let out a sigh.

Moments later, you felt the warmth of his body on your back as he placed his hand on top of yours.

"Like this. You need to relax your hand some, you're holding the brush too tight. Roll your wrist like this."

You felt your face grow hot as Sasori guided your hand through the proper motion. You could feel his breath on your neck and it sent tingles down your spine.

When the character was done, Sasori laid the brush down in its place.

"Do you understand now?" His voice was right in your ear.

You slowly turned your head to look at him and found yourself trapped in his gaze. Your faces were only inches apart. It was like some form of torture, like dangling a bone in front of a dog. You were unable to contain yourself. You grabbed the back of his head and pressed your lips firmly on his.

He didn't move for the whole kiss. When you finally ended it, you locked eyes with him again.

"Are you sure that's how you feel?" Sasori asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have kissed you just because I could."

A rare smirk appeared on his face. "Then let's not waste time."

Before you could ask what he meant, you were lifted from your seat and thrown onto your bed. He then moved his fingers to make your body move the way he wanted it to, in order to remove your clothes. It didn't take long before you were completely naked before him.

Out of pure reaction, you tried to cover yourself but Sasori moved his fingers again and your hands went above your head.

"Perfect."

Your heart was racing so much that you were sure he could hear it. You didn't think it was possible for it to go any faster, until Sasori made his way over to you. He positioned himself above you and wasted no time as he played with your bud in between your legs. His other hand firmly grabbed your breast and scissored the most sensitive spot at it's peak.

You couldn't help but moan loudly. Your body was quickly heating up and you gasped as he claimed your neck with his mouth. The pleasure was incredible. You wanted to touch him but you were till stuck in place with his chakra strings.

Just as you started to adjust to the pleasure he was giving you, he thrust two fingers inside you. His mouth also moved from your neck to the peak of your bosom he'd been playing with.

You gasped again. "Please… Sasori… Let me touch you…"

As soon as you were released, you ran a hand through his gorgeous hair and the other pulled at his clothes. However, he didn't move. If anything, he thrust his fingers inside faster and harder.

"Ah! Damn it, Sasori! Don't you dare make me wait!"

He stopped in an instant and removed all of his clothing. He looked at you and smirked. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who hates waiting, but there is one more thing…" He moved his fingers again, causing you to sit up a put your face in front of his proud manhood.

You felt him release his strings again and you took him into your mouth. He grabbed your (h/l)(h/c) hair and set the pace. The soft noises that escaped his mouth only made you go faster and you felt yourself become dripping wet.

Finally, you decided enough was enough. You grabbed his hand, forcing him to release your hair, and threw him onto his back on the bed.

You made him line up with you and went down. He filled all of you and it felt magnificent. You both let out a very satisfied groan. You started to ride him and it only intensified the feeling. He would thrust up at the right time to plunge himself even deeper into you. You couldn't stay silent and cried out in pure bliss.

Then, without any warning, Sasori lifted you off and positioned you on your hands and knees. He re-entered you from behind, forcing himself deep inside of you again. He slammed into you with incredible speed and power. It was as if he wanted to force himself even deeper.

You cried out with each thrust till finally you screamed his name as ecstasy burst inside of you. Sasori also released, driving yours on further.

Out of breath and out of strength, the two of you collapsed on the bed.

"Best… art lesson… ever…" you huffed. "You can make me your puppet any time."

"Don't worry, you won't have to wait long."


	8. Madara Uchiha

_**Madara Uchiha**_

(I am aware that Madara Uchiha wasn't technically a part of the Akatsuki. It was a request. I hope you like it.)

You just entered the Land of Fire in search of the rapidly growing Hidden Leaf Village. You had thought about going to one of the other villages that had followed the example of the Land of Fire, but you liked the idea of living in the woods.

As much as you loved the woods, you hated being out in the dark. And, currently, the sun had just hidden itself behind the horizon. Moments later, the stars appeared. You may be a ninja but you kept your fear of the dark a secret. Normally, you could keep it at bay if you traveled with others, but you were alone.

Thankfully, you spotted the light of a fire and made your way that direction. When you arrived, there was no one there. You figured you may as well enjoy it's warmth for a little while. You could explain yourself once the own of the fire returned.

Suddenly! You were grabbed and thrown against a nearby tree. Terror shot through your whole body as you came face to face with the infamous sharingan and a kunai being held to your throat.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The Uchiha asked.

"I-I'm (F/N, L/N). I-I just wanted to stop at your fire, Mr. Uchiha."

"Why not build your own fire?" he growled. "If you were incapable of even that, then you wouldn't be traveling alone."

You look down and away in shame. "I-I don't like the dark…"

He released you. "What kind of ninja is afraid of the dark?"

"It's not so bad when I'm with someone."

"Fine, you can stay. But first thing in the morning, you're leaving." The Uchiha sat down by the fire, giving you the chance to get a better look at his face.

It was a stern face and his long, spiky, blue-black, hair seemed to shimmer in the light of the fire. It made your heart skip and beat wildly in your chest.

"Are you going to sit down? Or are you going to stand there and stare at me?" He spoke without taking his eyes off of the fire.

You sat down next to him. "You know my name. Would you mind telling me yours?"

He let out a slight aggravated sigh. "Madara Uchiha."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Madara." You feel your heart quicken as his eyes meet yours.

"You're not going to talk me to death, are you?"

"Not unless you want me to. I'm just glad you're here."

The two of you sat in silence for about a half an hour before Madara said it was time to sleep. You tried to make yourself comfortable on the ground, but it wasn't working. Nevermind the fact that you were shivering like crazy.

After what felt like forever of tossing and turning, you got up and went over to where Madara was. He looked like he was in a deep sleep. Your heart was trying to leap out of you chest as you laid on the ground and backed into him. His body heat quickly warmed your back and your shivering stopped.

"What are you doing?" Madara's growling voice sent a shiver down your spine.

"I-I was cold… You looked like you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you… I-I would be grateful if you would share your body heat with me."

Suddenly, you were flipped and quickly found yourself lying on your back and Madara directly over you.

"That depends on how much body heat you want." His growly voice changed but you couldn't quite put your finger on how.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean…" Meanwhile your whole body was heating up.

He leaned in close and whispered huskily in your ear. "I think you do…" His lips brushed up against the soft skin of your neck. Gently at first, then it gradually transitioned till he was firmly biting.

A squeak escaped your lips and your whole body felt like it was on fire. He moved to the other side of your neck and did the same thing. His hands slowly but dominantly caressed your body till his hands firmly grabbed hold of your womanly peaks.

You couldn't help but gasp. Madara took the opportunity to claim your mouth, thrusting his tongue into it. You were completely at his mercy as he explored every crevice of your mouth.

Timidly, you reached up and caressed his face before intertwining your fingers in his hair. It was as if that simple touch increased his passion. He finally left your mouth and tore your shirt open.

Your pink buds stood at attention thanks to the cool air. Madara took one in his mouth while pinching and teasing the other. You cried out as waves of bliss washed over you warming your body.

When he switched, you reacted just like the first time. You didn't know you could feel this incredible. Madara seemed to be a master at this.

Moments later, he stopped and removed the top part of his clothing and the bottom part of yours. Panties and all. You were completely exposed to him.

He placed his hot mouth on the valley between your legs and shot waves of ecstasy through your body with each flick of his tongue. You squealed in response and tried to squirm away but he held your hips firmly. Just before you reached your breaking point, he stopped.

"Have you had a man before?" He asked as he stood and began to remove the clothing from his lower half.

You shook your head. His manhood stood tall and proud. It made you blush to look at it.

"Then this is going to hurt." He positioned himself at your entrance and quickly and smoothly.

Pain shot through your whole body. You clung to him out of reaction and buried your face in his neck. He held perfectly still as you adjusted to his intrusion. The pain subsided and was replaced with immense pleasure. You released your death grip on him.

"P-Please move."

A smirk appeared on Madara's face as he slowly moved out then back in.

You moaned at the pleasure he was giving you. He began to pick up the pace and your pleasure sounds filled the air with each thrust.

Your boobs bounced as he grew harder and faster, driving deeper into you. Your cries of bliss could not be stopped. Madara kept up the pace till it felt like lightning strikes of ecstasy shot through your whole body. It was accompanied with you screaming his name.

Madara met his own release as a deep throated groan escaped him. He lowered himself to a resting position on you. You both took a moment to catch your breath.

"Do you still want me to leave in the morning?" You asked a little fearful.

"No." His voice was firm and possessive. "You're mine now."

A smile crossed your lips. "I'm okay with that."


	9. Tobi

You and Tobi laid in wait, hidden from anyone who might pass by. The side your faces pressed together, eager to see who the victim would be.

You and Tobi were the pranksters among the S-rank criminals that made up the Akatsuki. Just moments ago, the two of you set up a contraption in the fridge that would throw a banana crème pie in the face of the person who opened the fridge. It was genius!

After what seemed like forever, Hidan came into the kitchen.

You had a hard time containing your snickers. If ever you wanted a reaction, Hidan was the bear to poke.

You and your accomplice peaked around the corner and watched gleefully as your contraption worked perfectly. Hidan got a full face of pie!

"TOBI! (Y/N)! I'M GUNNA F***ING KILL YOU!"

Before you could bask in the reaction, Tobi grabbed your hand and dragged you away to safety. He led the you through several twists and turns until finally you were outside. He didn't stop until you reached a secluded part of the wooded area that surrounded the base.

You took the time to catch your breath. "That was awesome!" You told Tobi.

"His reaction was priceless! You're so much fun to be around, (Y/N)."

"You too, Tobi. Do you think he really meant what he said?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, but we should probably stay away just in case. Tobi would like to keep his head."

You chuckled. "(Y/N) would too."

There was an odd pause.

"Soooo. What do we do while we wait for Hidan to go back to normal angry?" You finally asked.

Tobi put his hand to his mask, as if to grasp his chin while thinking. "Oh! I know!"

"What?!" You were just as excited as he was.

"It's a surprise." Tobi tore a strip of cloth off of his cloak and tied it around your eyes, to serve as a blindfold.

You began to grow suspicious. "You know its rude to prank someone who can't see."

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I promise, this isn't a prank." Tobi's voice was slightly lower, like he suddenly got serious. It caused you to get goosebumps, the good kind.

"Alright. I'm game."

You waited for Tobi to say something but instead you were greeted with him moving your long (h/c) hair behind your shoulder and warm lips caressing your neck.

You gasped at the sensation, but didn't stop it. You'd always gotten along well with Tobi but you had no idea he felt this way. How could you know? No one had ever seen his face.

"Does (Y/N) like that?" Tobi asked with his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"Yes…" is all you can whisper back.

His lips claimed yours and he pulled you close to him. You could feel that he'd already discarded his cloak and shirt. Your hands were pressed up against him and you could feel the heat of his body.

He moved his kisses from your lips and trailed down to your neck again. He found the soft spot pressed his tongue down on it. You gasped slightly again while your own body started to heat up.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of fabric being cut and felt the tug on your tank top before it fell away exposing your (f/c) bra. Tobi trailed his kisses down and kissed every inch of skin that had just been exposed.

His soft lips on your skin were all the more enticing because of the blindfold. You didn't know where he was going to go next but each place felt just as sensual.

Your breathing quickened when he removed your bra and grasped your breast. You placed your hands on the back of his head and played with his hair. He growled slightly and ran his thumb over the tip of your breast.

You gasped sharply at the pleasurable sensation. Almost immediately after, you felt Tobi take it in his mouth and flick it with his warm wet tongue. You couldn't help but moan.

As he kept his mouth busy with your breast, he teasingly slid his hand down into your black shorts. His fingers quickly found the treasure between your legs and began to massage it. You heard the sounds and felt just how wet you were.

"Tobi…" You moaned.

He took that as his cue. You felt him smile against your skin just before he thrust his fingers inside.

"AH!" You cried out in pleasure. "Tobi… Please… take me now…"

You felt the cold air his your nipple as he released it.

"Not yet." His voice was right next to your ear and the heat of his breath was felt on your soft skin.

Without any further warning, you felt him sweep your legs out from under you and gently lay you on, what felt like, his coat. Not long after that, you felt the air hit your lower half as it becomes exposed.

You felt a bit shy at first, but then you felt Tobi's hot breath at your entrance. He thrust his tongue inside and used his thumb to stimulate the bundle of nerves. He uses his other hand to stimulate your breast once more.

Your whole body reacted and flared up with heat. The level of pleasure he was giving you didn't seem possible, but it was magnificent!

"To..bi… I'm… begging… please…"

He stopped what he was doing. "Well since you asked so nicely."

You heard some rustling and then felt the heat of his body right before he pressed it against yours.

"Have you done this before?" Tobi asked you sweetly.

You could only shake your head.

"Ok…sorry."

You were about to ask what he was sorry for when you felt pain rip through you. Your eyes watered and a tear leaked out. The blindfold didn't allow it to stay long.

Tobi remained perfectly still while you adjusted to him.

Once the pain had subsided, you couldn't help but move your hips. You grabbed onto his firm ass to try and signal him to do the same. He pulled out a bit then you felt his rear muscles tighten as pushed into you again.

This time there was no pain, just incredible pleasure.

He repeated the movement and you let out an erotic moan. He filled you completely and the friction from him moving inside of you was the most incredible feeling.

He thrust inside you again and again. He went slowly at first but quickly picked up speed. Each thrust brought a wave of pleasure with it that felt like it was building up into something new.

You felt your breasts bounce with each of his powerful thrusts. There was no holding back the sounds that emerged from your mouth as you felt the pleasure build up even faster.

Suddenly, the dam burst and ecstasy shot through your whole body, causing you to cry out in sheer bliss. Tobi's thrusts became harder and less rhythmic, causing your release to carry on a bit longer.

Finally, Tobi collapsed on top of you. Both of you had to take a moment and catch your breath. When Tobi said he had an idea of how to pass the time, you had no clue that this was what he meant.

"Did (Y/N) like that?" Tobi asked as his panting slowed.

"Are you kidding?! Tobi that was your best idea ever!"

He chuckled. "Good." You felt him pull you on top of him. "But, I don't think we can go back yet." He slid his manhood back inside of you. You were surprised to find it was hard again already. "Does (Y/N) want to play again?"

You smirked and sat up, with him still inside you, and began to move your hips. "I'll play as long as Tobi wants."


End file.
